Typical navigation devices and methods take into account the mileage of one or more routes between an embarkation point and a destination. Some navigation devices and methods also are able to take into account existing traffic patterns between the embarkation point and the destination.
Further, typical pollution estimation programs and devices rely on historical data from disparate monitoring sites and/or a limited number of additional sensors.
What is desired is a navigation system, device and method that can weigh navigation elements, such as mileage and/or existing traffic conditions, along with pollution level estimates along a route such that a user can select a route with comparatively low pollution levels.